The Lost Episode of Wile E Coyote
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: I so got to put this one on Creepy Pasta. Oneshot


**I've read a few creepy pastas**

**Hence why I'm making this**

* * *

I was out on a walk one afternoon, I was going down to my local pharmacy store to read some magazines, and maybe buy a snack.

Yet on my way there, I noticed a garage sale.

I don't normally care about things like that, yet I figured I could spare a minute or two and look around. Who knows'? Might find something cool.

And as fate would have it, I did.

I noticed an old Loony Tunes DVD. The case was rather old and worn, some of the charters faces seemed to have been ripped off. Probably from some little kid or something.

I used to love those things as a kid, I especially loved Wile E. Coyote. Plus it said it had a special lost episode.

"Lost episode?" I thought "Never heard anything about one of those,"

Yet when I asked to buy it, the owner said.

"You don't want that DVD dude,"

"Why not?" I asked

"That lost episode is..." he stopped talking. As if in a trance, haunted by some horrible nightmare.

I didn't really care, I mean if it's bad so be it, still got plenty of other episodes to watch on it. In the end I bought from the guy anyway. He shook his head and frowned as I left

"Jeez," I said to myself. "How bad can it really be?"

* * *

Later that night, I decided to watch the DVD.

The rest of my family had gone to bed already.

My bro and sis had to go to school early tomorrow. My mom had a tough day at work and basically crashed on her bed when she got home. And my dad goes to work at 5 AM.

So it was just, me, myself, and I watching some good old Loony Tunes.

I put it in the player, and soon enough the main screen came up with all the options. Looked cute enough.

It had bug in the center munching a carrot, Wile E and Road Runner in the back ground on one side, and Sylvester and Tweet on the other. Occasionally Daffy popped up every one in a while, trying to get on the screen. Yet when he finally dose. Elmer Fud shoots him with his gun

I noticed the lost episode had a section just for itself, and I remembered how freaked out the guy was.

Curious I selected it

"How terrible can it be?" I remember thinking once again

* * *

The episode starts off as normally , the WB sign zooming up, followed by that little "do do dodo" music

Then the title of the episode comes up

"I Got Them All"

I found that title a bit odd, but whatever.

The title fades away.

And I was shown Wile E. Coyote, yet he wasn't running after the Road Runner, in fact I didn't even hear a "Meep meep." Also those goofy scientific Latin names they put under he and Wile E didn't pop up. Yet the most unusual thing was it was nighttime in the dessert. No Wile E Coyote cartoon was ever shown with it being night.

Wile E just stood there, looking at the camera with a really sad and serious look on his face, no music plays.

There is an orange glow coming from the left of him, and I could hear what sounds like a fire near him off screen

He just stood there, looking at the camera, looking at me, for about fifteen seconds. Then he turned his head near the off screen fire. The camera stays on him so I can't tell what he's looking at.

He looks back at me, then he holds up a sign that reads

"You laughed at me,"

I didn't get where this was going.

Then he talks, rarely dose Wile E ever talk, unless he's with Bugs Bunny

"You all said it couldn't be done," Wile E. says "That I can't catch him. That destiny dictates that shall not be."

I lifted an eyebrow, still wondering where this was going.

Wile E walks off screen, when he's totally gone I hear something wet and squishy along with the fire

Wile E walks back and looks at me once more, then lifts his hand

I gasped at what was in it. The Road Runners head!

Wile E laughs and proceeds to bite into the birds decapitated skull.

As he dose this the scene flashes to Wile E, silhouetted by a full moon as he runs through the dessert night

Back to Wile E and Road Runners head for a moment, then back to Wile E. Still only a shadowed outline of him, then I see the Road Runner, sleeping in a nest.

Wile E walks toward him.

Back to Wile who'd taking another bite of the Road Runners head, blood dripping out of it

Back to the coyote creeping to the nest, he now stands right behind the sleeping bird

I'm now seen Wile E's feet. Blood drips down near them as the sound of him eating the head is heard

Again we return to Wile E and the nest. Wile E now holds what looks like a large knife

"No way," I remember saying just before it happened.

Wile E jams the knife right into the Road Runners head, it's blade coming out the front and piercing one of his eyes. For a brief moment the Road Runner twitches. Then his body goes limp Wile pulls out the knife by ripping it out the top of Road Runners head, followed by chopping of his neck

It returns to Wile and the head, he's still looking out at me.

He tosses the head away and smiles

I was make a freaked out face. Terrified and surprised at what I just saw

"Surprised I see," Coyote said "Well what about this?"

Wile E reaches for a side of the screen and moves the camera over to where the fire is.

Only to reveal the rest of the Looney Tune charters heads on poles. He walks over to the first one, Porky Pig

Just then the scene goes to an image of Porky body on the floor, being cut open, and his internal organs being ripped out by Wile E's hands

Next is Sylvester, all we see in his scene is his decapited head in toilet. Floating in the blood and water in it

Elmer Fud, only his hat is on the pole. The scene goes to him with his shotgun in his mouth. Then his head exploding in a bloody brainy mess as what I assume was Wile E firing it.

Sam, shot with his pistols

Foghorn, skinned alive

The dog (dose that dog in those Foghorn cartoons have a name?) chainsawed to bits

I felt like wanting to vomit with each new character introduced, followed by how they died.

Soon enough he came to Bugs. Bugs still had his whole body, yet he was impaled upon a much longer pole. His body still twitching

It's tip coming out of his mouth

The camera moves to the side of his head. His eyes move to look at me. He tries to mutter something, yet can't.

Wile E then gets a knife and cuts one of Bug's ears off

"Please, no more," I managed to say. I don't know how I made it this far without turning it off

"You want me stop eh?" Wile E said

That sent shivers down my spine. Could he hear me me? Could he see me?

Wile E goes in to stab Bugs in the bottom of his spine, then lead the blade up to his neck. Blood gushes out of the new wound

I couldn't take it. I stopped the DVD, took it out, and broke it!

"Stay lost you fucked shit," I said as tossed it away

I didn't watch Looney Tunes for two months after I saw that. I was to afraid that episode would appear. I still am.

I tried looking it up on Youtube yet that, and no site for that matter has it.

I just pray nobody else has a copy of this DVD

DON'T WATCH THE LOST EPISODE!

**The End**


End file.
